


Welcome Home

by TiffanyF



Series: I swear [14]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Greg show their lover exactly how glad they are that he's home again. I don't own anything CSI related and am only playing around. ***SPOILERS*** Season 7 Law of Gravity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Nick and Greg did everything they could to get out of the lab on time the morning after Gil's first night back. They had some serious plans for their lover and needed a little extra time to set them up, even though Greg had done most of the work before he went on shift. They were both stripped down to their boxers and finishing up the bed when Gil's amused voice broke into their thoughts.

"So what's this about you being an ass man, Nicky my boy?" Gil asked, smiling. He leaned against the door frame and watched his lover turn red. "And why did you feel the need to fondle the implants in the morgue?"

"Doc Robbins has been telling stories again?" Nick asked, walking over to his lover. He pressed in tight and ran his hands down Gil's back to his ass. "And I am an expert on asses; your's is one of the finest I've seen in a long time."

Gil groaned as he pressed in against Nick, loving the feel of the hard body pressed in against his own. His hands wrapped around Nick's waist as he buried his face in against Nick's neck. Greg approached the pair from Nick's back and wrapped around his lover from behind, adding his hands to Nick's rubbing Gil's ass.

"Should we get him to bed?" Greg whispered. "It seems to me he had a very specific wish for today."

"You read my journal," Gil laughed. "I should have known, Greg. Yes I do have a very special dream for today and it does involve us and our bed. Where are your rings?"

Nick grinned. "We actually managed to remember to leave them here at home tonight," he said. "We should try and think of a cover story so we can wear them at work because Greggo and I hate taking them off."

Greg slipped his hands in-between Nick and Gil to start unbuttoning Gil's shirt. "It felt like we were letting you down every time they went back in the box or onto our pendant chains," he said softly. He slipped Gil's shirt off and went to work on his belt and slacks. "This is forever, Gil, and I wish we could tell everyone about it."

"I wish we could too," Gil agreed. He followed his lovers over to their bed, stepping out of his slacks and boxers, having left his shoes and socks by the front door. Nick and Greg shifted around so Gil hit the bed first before laying down on either side of their older lover. In a repeat of their last night together Nick and Greg started to move down Gil's body, each kissing and licking the same place at the same time. Gil moaned as both younger men licked at his lips, his mouth opening to allow them access. As always reality was better than his dreams.

"I want you Nicky," Gil groaned.

The younger man moved back and slipped out of his boxers. One of the things he and Greg had done was prepare Nick so they could spend as much time lavishing care on Gil. Nick lay back down on the bed and rolled over onto his right side, putting one leg slightly ahead of the other for balance and to open his body up for his lover. "I'm ready for you, Gil," he said softly. "I've been ready since you left."

Gil moaned and pressed home slowly, not wanting to hurt Nick. He knew that his two younger lovers would have made love while he was away and their visits helped keep him "in shape" but he was still worried about causing pain when all he wanted to do was give pleasure. He held still while Greg prepared him, the stretch painful but not horribly so. Gil was just so happy to be back with his partner, back in their arms, that he kept quiet as Greg entered him, also slowly as he knew Gil was sore and more likely to be hurt by the penetration. But both he and Nick knew that Gil wanted to be with them and they couldn't tell him no.

"Gil, move please," Nick moaned, pushing back against Gil. "I want you so bad and you feel so good. I'm more than ready for you. Move, now."

Greg pulled back and thrust forward, his movement spurring Gil's own thrusts. The older man let his mind shut down, all the horrors of being away from his lovers, his irrational fears, and the case he'd worked on and the death of an officer. He just wanted to feel. All Gil wanted was to feel his lovers moving in him, around him and through him. He needed to reconnect on that most basic level. And before his mind shut down completely he decided to come up with a cover story so they could wear their rings all the time. Maybe it was time for them to stop hiding. Maybe it was time for them to live their lives as they wanted, not as society dictated.


End file.
